Grace Dixon
Grace Dixon, nee Harris, was the house Matron at Lachlan Fredericks' (who was a warlock) manor, and an ancestor of Abigail and Jennifer Mills. Like Fredericks, Dixon was also aware of the supernatural evils outside of the manor. She was the house Matron at Fredericks Manor where she had previously met both Ichabod and Katrina. Later, Katrina would return back to the manor to give birth to her son, knowing there was a protective hex keeping away supernatural evils. Grace assisted her with the birth, but the manor was attacked by the Tree Monster, a demon summoned by Moloch because the birth had also broken the hex. Katrina soon left Jeremy under the custody of Grace and her husband in order to protect him from the coven. Jeremy's cry, however, caused a fire that killed Grace and her husband, while leaving Jeremy completely unscathed. In an altered timeline done by Katrina and the Grand Grimoire, Grace Dixon was met by when Captain Ichabod Crane and Abigail Mills were instructed by Benjamin Franklin to go to Fredericks Manor where he stated there is a possibility that she may be able to reverse the Traveler's Spell, as a spell can be undone. Grace Dixon was confused when Abigail talked to her as if they have met before, but then shocked when Abigail told her name and is from centuries ahead, where Grace figured out that Abigail is the second Witness. After Ichabod explained Abigail's situation on how she was able to appear in past time, Grace Dixon told them about the Abiero Spell which will be able to return Abigail to her original time where Katrina cast the spell, but will also leave them vulnerable as Grace had to draw the energy that usually shields the manor. Katrina and Abraham arrived at Frederick Manor to stop Grace's and Abigail's attempt to reverse her spell, but Abigail succeeded and countered the Traveler's Spell and the original timeline was reinstated. In the present time, Grace's ghost appeared in the manor beckoning Abbie Mills, who followed the ghost only to see the vision of Katrina giving birth. Grace later appears and lights the way for an exit for Abbie, Ichabod, and Lena Gilbert to escape the Tree Monster. Ichabod and Abbie also find out that she is a descendant of Grace. Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes There was a brief period where the team's fallen friends have discovered that it was time to bestow them with The Seven Sacred Virtues. Each individual would have a certain virtue depending on their own attributes. Gavin was the first to notice the back of his hand suddenly ignite and reveal a seven-shaped crystal that showed a cross in the center and one of the corners lit up. Eventually, the others noticed the same thing, but at different spots. Grace Dixon then Lori Mills, passed down Faith to Jenny. The team met up with Lucifer after Ichabod retrieved his soul from Hell, who was ecstatic to meet their demise. With their wavering courage and depleting supplies, they lost to Him, and He declared as the unstoppable King of Kings. Meanwhile, the seven crystals dimmed and Chief Turgado led the prayers to Team Witness below, especially the Witnesses themselves. Joe, Abbie, Grace, Lori, Leon, August, Katrina, Henry, and Washington joined in, restoring their lost strength. Later on, Abbie led them to the heart of Sleepy Hollow, the Gorgon's lair where the sacred cistern stood. They laid their Virtues over it, restoring balance to the planet, and then saying goodbye to their fallen friends. Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Team Witness members Category:Ancestors Category:Magic Users Category:Spell Healers Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters from Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Healers Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Chosen ones Category:Pure Good Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple